My Story, My Eyes
by Saeger
Summary: A story I wrote a few years back, stemming from watching too many episodes without him, and the first movie. Told from Mewtwos eyes, sometime between his two movies, with some OCs thrown in, but they don't do too much. First Chappies short, but others?
1. Enter, New Beginning

A/N: I wrote this a few years ago, before I'd seen the movies, especially the second with him featured. I'm editing it as I go, but I can't change it to fit "Mewtwo Returns", or it'll mess up the plot later on. T.C. and C.T. are kinda self inserts, but they don't come in often. I tried to keep to Mewtwo's personality, but... Sorry for any OOCness that ensues. I just had a lot of fun with this, it wasn't written for anybody to critique, but now (remember, a few years later) I'm ready for comments. Harsh or encouraging, I don't care. Flames will go to Giovanni's seat to get him back for all the dastardly deeds, no matter how much they backfired. AND I DON"T OWN POKEMON!!!!!!! Nope, i dun own nuthin. Well... the twins, and the girl who comes in in Ch.2, but... NO POKEMON!!!!  
  
_Italic_- psychic, telepathy, whatever you want to call it. Understandable by humans and pokemon. Underlined- pokemon talk. Understood by Mewtwo and other pokemon, but not humans. And, of course, quotation marks ("") contain normal human speech, understandable by all parties. Any combination of the three above means they are happening simultaneously. ANyway, on with the story!  
  
A twig snapped and I jerked awake with a start. _Who's there? _I called out mentaly, looking around warily.  
It's just me, Mewtwo. a soft voice came out of the forest around me. I recognized it immediately and relaxed, no longer ready to take flight at another sound. I turned to face the pikachu and gave her a soft look.  
_What do you want now, Pikala?_  
T.C. and C.T. are going to tkae the Magnet Train to Kanto, now they've passed the Johto league and checked in at home. I thought that was where you were from, and wanted to ask if you wanted to come.  
T.C. was Pikala's lifelong trainer and friend, and C.T. was her twin brother. The two had seen me at my worst, and yet helped me afterwards. Their poke'mon had convinced me I could trust them, and I had indeed come to befriend the siblings. I rarely saw them, though, preferring to stay in my city or one of the various dark forests around the world I had been created into. I shook my head, and declined the offer.  
_I'll find you if I wish to talk, or hear you're in need. Otherwise, I shall stay safe in my natural habitat. But if you happen to run into the other young trainer, Ash, make sure he is well. He tends to be at the wrong place often, but always at the right time._ Pikala smiled and laughed in her own manner, and leapt to my shoulder, finding the nook by my neck. Her small body fit there nicely, although I still found it most unsettling.  
Fine. Be that way. the albino said, pouting comically. She slapped my nose with her paw, but ran off, yelling her good-bye over her shoulder. I sighed and looked up through a small opening in the branches above me. It was nearly dawn already. The nap had lasted longer than expected...  
I waved my tail lazily and took off to find some 'breakfast'. Stalking the twins lately had converted me back from the nocturnal being I had been, but it was a habit that didn't want to go easily. I found the patch of berry trees I'd been living off of, and looked up at the familly of three Pidgey. One of them was awake, and I turned to the young one.  
_Which type should I have this morning, my last?_ I asked, not expecting an answer. Not an early bird, that one. He cooed meaninglessly at me and turned away on his branch. I shook my head at the turned back, and picked a few plain old berries. The Mystery Berries were just that- I'd had a few flavors on them, and not liked any. The Bitter Berries were too much so, and the only other I'd trusted, Mint Berries, were almost all gone. I didn't want to finish them.  
While eating my breakfast, I decided to change my 'hideout' again. I didn't like the thought of a human stumbling on me, and my having to explain the outburst that would follow. I flew over cloudcover to Ilex forest, and settled in a thicket there. Finishing the berries off, I reclined on a rock, and got used to the sounds around me, waiting to see if I had any problems with being discovered. It was only another temporary place, but I didn't want to take too many chances.  
After a long while, I started thinking again. I needed to find a place I could really settle in- the cities hustle had gotten to me. I thought of all the places I'd been: Mt. Silver, Blackthorn City, Ice path, Union Cave, Rock Tunnel... None of them had been right. I was again starting to dout if I would belong here after all.  
I shook my head of the the idea, and thought of the places I was still going to look. The towers, caves, and ruins near Ecruteak City, for starters. The whirl islands were supposedly hard to get to, as were some of the peaks around the Lake of Rage... _I should check out some of them tonight, I guess._ I said out of nowhere to a curious Drowzee who had been trying to sneak up on me for a while. The poor pokemon's eyes went bigger than I actually thought possible and he ran away, frightened tears edging on his eyes. I almost chuckled, but ended up yawning. Sitting so still was tiring me.  
Maybe I woudn't wait til tonight. It was still cloudy out, and I needed to do something anyway. Ecruteak wasn't so far away, if I flew a good pace. It'd give me something to do, after all. 


	2. Unplanned Acquaintance

A/N:It's a bit longer than Ch.1, but if i make it any longer It'll take a WHILE longer to get up. I'm a bit picky as to my 'leave off' points. I'm still editing it as I go, but I can't change it to fit "Mewtwo Returns", or it'll mess up the plot later on. T.C. and C.T. are kinda self inserts, but they don't come in often. I tried to keep to Mewtwo's personality, but... Sorry for any OOCness that ensues. I just had a lot of fun with this, it wasn't written for anybody to critique, but now (remember, a few years later) I'm ready for comments. Harsh or encouraging, I don't care. Flames will go to Giovanni's seat to get him back for all the dastardly deeds, no matter how much they backfired. AND I DON"T OWN POKEMON!!!!!!! Nope, i dun own nuthin. Well... the twins, and this girl Elizabeth who comes in in Ch.2, but... NO POKEMON!!!! Or people...  
  
_Italic_- psychic, telepathy, whatever you want to call it. Understandable by humans and pokemon. Underlined- pokemon talk. Understood by Mewtwo and other pokemon, but not humans. And, of course, quotation marks ("") contain normal human speech, understandable by all parties. Any combination of the three above means they are happening simultaneously. ANyway, on with the story!  
  
Deciding on my path only as I rose above the clouds, I turned north towards Ecruteak. The towers would be easiest to scout, so I flew towards them first. Burned Tower was supposedly abandoned, according to Pikala's tales of her trainers ventures. It was dreary enough to make sense, I realized looking at it. But there were a lot of pokemon, namely Ratata, roaming the top floor.  
As I set foot firmly on a bare floor beam, the mouse poke'mon scattered, only to quickly resume what they'd been doing. There were a few trainers on the floors below, I could vaguely see them through the holes in the floor beneath me. I wasn't at ease with this fact- what if one of their flying pokemon were to fly up and find me? I couldn't trust them, at least not all of them.  
I could see Tin Tower across the city, and flew swiftly there, using my powers to shield me from any city folk happening to look at me. The top of the tower was rickety, being so far up, so i had no worries about being found. But there was a feeling about it. Something wasn't right- I felt like I was being watched, although I couldn't see anything. I waved my tail uneasily at the all to familiar feeling, and took quickly off, shaking my head. The Ruins of Alph were just a distance south of there... I could go look there. A gut feeling now told me it would be unyielding, though. I sighed and flew instead towards Mt. Mortar. It was dark already, so I settled by the hidden Berry tree patch outside one entrance. I was tired, for some reason. And it was only just past dusk.  
I sighed in resignation, giving into my changing sleeping habits, and curled up under one of the bushes, out of sight. I tried to make sure my entire six-foot, seven-inch frame was covered but... it's not easy to do with my body struicture and such a sparse bush. But, at least it was dark. And I was tired enough not to care...  
I was woken suddenly by something MUCH larger than a Ratata trodding on my tail. Apparently, it had wound out from under the bush. I yanked it back, with a verbal cry of pain in my throat. The thing fell, for I heard a thud, and exclaimation.  
"Um, um, um, um, um... What?" a voice said. A human voice. I stood and teleported across a path to the other side, causing a rustle in the trees and bushes. It scrambled to it's feet, and turned in circles, judging by the sounds of footsteps. It was so dark! I actually couldn't see anything. "Sorry Pokemon, I think I just stepped on you. It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to! Oh, you probably left. I need to lean on something."  
Out of nowhere, she (I had established the voice was a girl) backed into me. Me, with all the trees around, ME! We both jumped, and she yelled. I was too startled to run or teleport, and I wouldn't have anyway. I was intrigued by this girls uneasiness. I settled with backing as far as I could, which turned out to be a only a few steps. I was stopped by a large tree. Emphasis on large.  
"That," the voice was shaky now, "Was a very fuzzy tree." She laughed. "Let's not do that again, Liz."  
I went to walk quietly past her, her being only a tree away, but she unexpectedly dropped to the ground her legs splayed in front of her. I had no time to correct and tripped, all 279 pounds of me barely managing to stay upright. She was quickly on her feet, and I heard her mutter various nonsense words to herself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and yelped. _For your information, I'm not a tree!_ I whirled around, swatting the hand off. My mind was still slightly dwelling on the 'fuzzy tree' comment.  
"AIYEEEEE!!!!! It... talks? Who is it?" I didn't respond, but didn't move, either. She continued speaking after a moment. "Oh, get hold of yerself, Elizabeth. You're goin crazy!" I heard several deep breaths, and the sound of knuckles cracking. "Alrighty then. Seeing as how that tree-" She pointed to where she'd backed into me. "- isn't normal, and that one isn't a tree-" She pointed at me. "- isn't a tree, I guess I'll hafta chance my shelf."  
I followed the sound of her footsteps to a wall, (okay, a rock ledge. Happy?) and in the now shining moonlight watched her begin to climb, using barely noticeable hand and foot holds. I flew up and followed her movements from diredtly behind.  
_You're... sleeping up here? _my curiosity finally getting the better of me. ('Curiosity killed the ca-at' a little voice nagged.)  
The girl froze, but looked over her shoulder to see my dark shape and continued climbing with a muffled laugh. "Yeah, I guess. So... were you the Pokemon I stepped on? And what were you planning on?" She pulled herself up on a small ledge, and sat cross legged, a feat I couldn't imagine myself doing. I flew back against the wall, keeping in shadow, and sat stiffly.  
_Yes, I am what you stepped on- my tail, to be precise. I actually had been sleeping, but...  
_ "I woke ya up and you decided I was much more intrestin' than whatever dream ya had runnin' through that brain, right?" She interrupted while digging through a sack, and pulled out something, which she pressed a notch on, and... "Ahh, light! Much better."  
She shined the flashlight on her face and I saw a smile. "Am I right?" she asked again. I had no real answer for her, so I kept silent. Unfortunately, my stomach didn't have the same idea. It grumbled hungrily, making me realize I hadn't eaten since morning.  
"Okay then. Some food, then, to make up for hurting your precious tail." she laughed, turning the light into her pack. I couldn't hold back a smile. I found myself trusting this human. On first impressions, I didn't didn't think that was wise, but as I said, I couldn't help it.  
"Let's see what was in the poor cabinet when I raided it... We have, available for your dining pleasure, jelly doughnuts, powder doughnuts, chocolate doughnuts, and... GROSS!!!!!" she screamed, throwing something over her shoulder. "I don't wanna KNOW how long that'd been there."  
_What. Was. That? _I asked cautiously, having been startled by the sudden high-pitch scream. She more than gladly explained.  
"MAYONAISE! It's nasty to begin with, and it has to stay cold to keep good. Its been in my backpack all day, and the cabinet who knows how long before that. Nasty.... ANYway, I have candy, and... oooh! Rarecandy! That'll be cool when I find my Pikachu again... Back on track, I have soda, bottled water, lemonade, ricecakes, riceballs... Whatcha want?" 


	3. BerryJuiceFriend

A/N: I just realized that the clones aren't with him, and have only to say that... I don't know why either. They just aren't. Maybe he realized what he learned in the movie without it happening, or like everybody else has happen Giovanni finds out about him despite the memory erase. I don't know, or care, which you interpret it as later, but... Yeah. I just had a lot of fun with this, it wasn't written for anybody to critique, but now (remember, a few years later) I'm ready for comments. Harsh or encouraging, I don't care. Flames will go to Giovanni's seat to get him back for all the dastardly deeds, no matter how much they backfired.

AND I DON"T OWN POKEMON!!!!!!! Nope, I dun own nuthin. Well... the twins, and the girl who came in in Ch.2, but... NO POKEMON!!!!  
  
_Italic-_ psychic, telepathy, whatever you want to call it. Understandable by humans and pokemon. Underlined- pokemon talk. Understood by Mewtwo and other pokemon, but not humans. And, of course, quotation marks ("") contain normal human speech, understandable by all parties. Any combination of the three above means they are happening simultaneously. Anyway, on with the story!__

* * *

What's a rice ball? I asked innocently. It was the only thing that sounded vaguely familiar, or appetising. That, and the ricecakes unless you counted Rarecandies. But I didn't think they'd do much for me, and she was saving them for her Pokemon obviously. The girl looked surprised as she lit a small fire. I backed further up to stay in shadow.  
"You don't know what one is? Where have you been living? What's your trainer DOING to you?" she asked with a strange look on her face. I'm hoping she was being sarcastic about the last part, so I carefully refrained from yelling at the mention of a trainer. She didn't seem to notice.  
"Oh well. Riceballs are... well, they're good. ESPECIALLY covered with chocolate. You like chocolate?"  
_I've... never... had it..._  
"Well, you're a Pokemon. Not many people treat them like they usually deserve... You've gotta have one. Here!" She unwrapped a small brown ball, and tossed it to me while continueing to talk. I barely caught it, and wouldn't have if I hadn't used my powers. I looked at it suspisciously, and held it at almost arms length. I was startled almost to dropping it by the girl's laughter.  
"Bite in, silly! I don't need to tell you these things, do I?" she mocked before returning to whatever she'd been talking about. I shot a glare she couldn't see, and bit in cautiously. It was crunchy and white on the inside, but the brown covering was quite sweet and I enjoyed the taste.  
_ I like this, actually. Chocolate covered... _I smiled inwardly, greedily eating the whole thing. I was learning things from this human. Pointless things, but things nonetheless.  
"Thought you would. Y'know, I've been gabbing away the whole time, and I don't even know what you are. Well, I know you're a Pokemon, but... What kind? What's yer name?"  
_I'm... Mewtwo. _I answered hesitantly. Elizabeth scratched her head, thinking.  
"I've never heard of that... Heard stories 'bout Mew, but never MewTWO." I snarled at the mention of my original, but the girl payed no attention, and I couldn't blame her for an honest mistake. Not when I'd been in such a good mood.  
"Well, you know I'm Elizabeth. Forget a last name- I ran away. The parents are dead, the sister's with a Rocket, I don't want to be associated with them."  
_R-Rocket? You know of Team Rocket? _I stuttered, startled. I didn't know how she knew he was, but if... Then I couldn't blame her for leaving her home. Even if she did belong there, like I never would...  
"Yeah, and he's doing a good job at hiding it, too. Pikachu ran off, and sis refused to believe it was because of Rocket-boy. I even stalked him to make sure, after finding his outfit, and she STILL didn't believe me! Startstruck, I swear..." She made a gagging noise, and I grunted my 'approval'. At least he hadn't taken her Pokemon as well as her sister.  
"Well, I guess we're aquainted. Friends?" She held out her hand, as if to shake mine. I hesitated for nearly a minute, before stepping into the light to give her mine. Her eyes glazed over me, but she smiled and shook it vigorously, despite the fur and three thick fingers. My tail curled happily near my feet. Here was a girl who truly though of Pokemon as equals. If only she had been my first influence, the world may have seemed brighter to me.  
Not long after, we settled down to sleep. For once, I didn't take any pains to hide myself- I slept completely open and vulnerable to this human girl. I hadn't even stayed with the twins overnight before. It felt good to finally trust someone openly, even if I had no clue why I was allowing myself to do so.  
I awoke the next morning before the girl, and left to gather berries for breakfast. I didn't want to eat all her food, seeing as how the city was a day's walk away, and I didn't even know if that was where she was heading. I sat as comfortably as I could in front of her, and took a big juicy bite out of a berry to hold me over till she woke up. I was hungry.  
She stirred just as I was licking a bit of juice off my arm. I'd forgotten exactly how juicy Mint berries were... I smiled at her, and juggled a Berry of each kind in front of her mentally. Breakfast? My treat.  
She woke up almost immediately, and grabbed one. "Wow. I've never actually eaten any of these- I was told they were for Pokemon, and so I never ate them, or used them for Pikachu. Are they really okay?"  
I nodded, and reached out to pluck a Berry and MintBerry from the air where they were still circling. These are my favorite. But they're all fine to eat- try one. Any kind. Plenty around for test bites.  
I bit into another MintBerry, and almost laughed at the juice dribbling down my chin. All my dignity, it appeared, had left with the coming of trust. The girl did laugh, but grabbed a Mysterry Berry and bit in. She apparently liked it, because a smile spread across her face, and she'd quickly finished it off.  
Before I'd realized what I was doing, I'd started telling her about some of my misadventures in the past. Well, one inparticular. My creation, and escape from Team Rocket. I hadn't even THOUGHT about it since New Island, and hadn't even come close to telling Pikala the whole story. But here I was telling it to a girl with multi-colored Berry juice dribbling down her chin and arms, whom I hadn't known for even a day.  
Her eyes widened considerably, and she seemed genuinely sorry for me. I didn't want her pity- and I frankly told her so- but I was glad to have gotten the details off my chest. By the time the berries were gone (and my stomach was past the full point) life was back to normal, with Elizabeth packing back up and getting ready to set out.  
"I'm going to Goldenrod to look for Pikachu. We have memories there, and I think I know where and who she could've gone to. You're welcome to come with. I know there're people galore, but we can take the backroads and forets, and you'd be surprised how often the best place to hide from humans is right in front of their inflated noses. Especially if they're looking for you."  
I didn't tell her of my time already spent roaming a city, that one in particular, but agreed to come along for the trip at least to keep her company. I knew from experience how lonely it can get searching for someone, something, anything... 


	4. Reaquaintance

A/N: I wrote this before I'd seen the movies, especially the second with him featured. I'm editing it as I go, but I can't change it to fit "Mewtwo Returns", or it'll mess up the plot later on. T.C. and C.T. are kinda self inserts, but they don't come in often. I tried to keep to Mewtwo's personality, but... Sorry for any OOCness that ensues. I just had a lot of fun with this, it wasn't written for anybody to critique, but now (remember, a few years later) I'm ready for comments. Harsh or encouraging, I don't care. Flames will go to Giovanni's seat to get him back for all the dastardly deeds, no matter how much they backfired. AND I DON"T OWN POKEMON!!!!!!! Nope, i dun own nuthin. Well... the twins, and the girl who comes in in Ch.2, but... NO POKEMON!!!!  
  
Okay, change of 'key' that'll make it easier to get my style across. From now on, italicised and underlined words are just my way of getting emphasis across.  
  
Between [ and ] stands for psychic, telepathy, whatever you want to call it. Understandable by humans and pokemon. Between{ and }stands for pokemon talk. Understood by Mewtwo and other pokemon, but not humans. And, of course, quotation marks ("") contain normal human speech, understandable by all parties. Any combination of the three above means they are happening simultaneously. ANYway, on with the story!

* * *

I spent the next few days following Elizabeth on a meandering path going in the overall direction of Goldenrod City. She kept a steady stream of conversation starters going, and every night I wound up telling her more about myself and my past, avoiding the painful parts. On the third or fourth day, we started seeing the towering buildings in the distance. As they slowly got larger, and I could hear the hustle and bustle, I balked.  
"C'mon, you're not chickening out, are you?" Elizabeth smirked mockingly. I whipped my tail in anxiety.  
[ I'm not 'chickening out'. I'm merely starting to debate whether my decision was the right one. I've always been more than slightly nervous around humans. I'm surprised I'm at ease at all with you. I met her eyes, having to look down a distance to do so. I will not stay here- I've spent more than my share of time roaming the city's skies. I will try to be on the roof of the Radio tower at midnight, if you ever need to find me. Do not forget me when you find your Pikachu- and do not believe anything a Rocket says. ] I cut off there, forcing a small smile as a farewell.  
The girl smiled brightly, and turned towards the city. "Well then... I guess this is 'Bye, Mewtwo!"  
[ Goodbye, Elizabeth. ] I said to her, and in my mind added more. _My new friend._  
I tracked her during the days following from the skies, and did indeed go to the Radio tower by night, but after a month she'd found her Pikachu. I stopped following her, but spent each night on the spire of the Radio tower overlooking the city. If I attuned my senses correctly I could pick up on some of the radio shows, and entertained myself by seeing how many I could hear and understand at the same time.  
One night months after I'd stopped following Elizabeth around, I was starting at the low full moon when I saw two figures fly in front of it. Upon further investigation (me flying under cloak out to them) I noticed that I knew them. It was the twins. I quickly flew to a nearby building and set down, coming back into view. I was torn between hoping they would notice me and come to talk, and wishing that they would just pass me on by.  
T.C.'s Charizard was leading C.T.'s Pidgeot in what seemed to be a race across the city. The white Pikachu on the Charizard's head looked my way, and I knew I was found out. Pikachu senses in general are pretty good, and for some reason Pikala's were better than most. Plus, she knew me sometimes better than I knew myself. At least, that's what she said. And I hadn't decided if she was joking about it or not.  
I shook my head, holding back a laugh, and flew towards them. A hand waved vigorously in my direction from the Pidgeot's back, and I hesitated slightly, imagining the expression on the teenage boy's face. It was more than humorous.  
[ I was almost hoping- _almost_- that you wouldn't notice me. But I should know by now that that's nearly impossible. ] I said as I got within earshot of any of their return comments.  
"Now what would make you say that?" C.T. said sarcastically, grinning and looking at his sister's Pokemon. I glanced at Pikala as well, as their diertion once again changed and I fell along with them wherever they were going.  
[ I wonder. ] I shot, almost narrowing my eyes at the friendly Pikachu. She grinned at me, ignoring the dark glare she was getting, and I turned to her trainer. [ I thought you would take longer in Kanto- what happened?]  
"Well first of all-" the girl started.  
"-The gym leaders were easy to beat." Her twin finished for her, grinning triumphantly at the glare she shot him. "And second off-"  
"-We flew everywhere instead of walking around. Much faster." T.C. cut, getting back at the boy, who shrugged it off. I was used to their antics, what I'd heard some of their Pokemon refre to as 'that freaky twin thing', and the changing of speakers constantly didn't phase me. Much.  
[ Ah. ] Was the only response I could think of. It made sense, but... I'd never heard of someone getting all the Kanto badges in under- or was it just over? I'd lost track of time- six months. The two started talking amongst themselves, and Pikala started talking towards C.T. It was then that I realized that his favorite Pokemon- his Eevee, nicknamed Eves- was curled on his lap. The two started up talking, and I felt almost invisible, until T.C. turned to me again.  
"So Mewtwo, why are you in a city?"  
"Yeah!" C.T. added in. "Goldenrod of all places!"  
I swished my tail, 'accidentally' knocking the boy in the head with the rounded tip, and thought of my wording. [ I relearned from a new friend that sometims the best place to hide from humans is right there with them. ] I'd chosen not to use Elizabeth's wording, remembering that these two were, after all, only still human.  
{ Oooh, who's your new frind, Mewtwo?} Pikala jumped at the chance to joke at my antisocial personality.  
[ Why would you like to know who she is? ] I teased. She put on a pouty innocent face and clasped her paws together, for the moment ignoring that I specifically said 'she'.  
{ I just thought maybe I'd know her. I mean, I know a lot of Pokemon, and I get around a lot, y'know.} she weedled. I looked over at her, face carefully devoid of expression.  
[ She's not a Pokemon. She's human. ] I hinted. [ And her name's Elizabeth, if you must know. ] I continued, not wanting poor C.T.s brain to burst from thinking to hard. Pikala looked thoughtful for a moment.  
{I think I've heard of her, actually. Her Pikachu was a good friend of... Hey! Mewtwo, you made another human friend! } her face brightened considerably, and she fairly sparked with excitement. A few seconds later, C.T. came to the same conclusion.  
"Hey! You've befriended another human! That makes the total a round... Uhm..." he paused to tick off names on his fingers, his face humorously contorted with concentration. "That makes the total an even six!" he exclaimed, waiting for the laughter at his overdone stupid act. My eyebrow quirked, the pokemon rolled their eyes, but his sister couldn't hold her tongue.  
"Brilliant, Holmes. I'm simply amazed at your deductive reasoning." I couldn't resist a small laugh at her sardonic tone, and continued on to assure them of their conclusions, all of them having reached the same one.  
[ Yes, I've gained another human friend. But that does not bring me any closer to enjoying your company as a species. I can assure you of that.]  
I only realized how harsh I sounded after we'd been flying in silence well after the city limits. That is, silence until C.T. whispered something to his sister, and the Charizard quickly knocked him off Pidgeot. The bird dove to catch his trainer, and the Eevee who had fallen off the boys lap. I was alarmed at the sudden display of violence, and asked Pikala about it.  
She looked angrily at the boy, and snorted. { Oh, he's just being his obnoxious self. You don't need to hear what he had to say. Might not understand the- er- _terms_ he used anyway.} she laughed, going back to her normal self. {The bad news is, Pidgeot caught him.}  
T.C. said pretty much the same thing, in fewer words, as apology for the sudden outburst. The boy shot a dirty look at his twin, but laughed and patted his Pokemon.  
"It's pretty late, sis. Dontcha think we should set up camp?"  
The girl muttered to the Charizard, who grumbled, and T.C. nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Hey Mewtwo, wanna spend the night with us?" She gave me her pouty face, and Pikala put on her biggest, watery eyes.  
How could I say no? 


	5. Dinner is served

A/N: Again, T.C. and C.T. are kinda self inserts, but they don't come in often. I tried to keep to Mewtwo's personality, but... Sorry for any OOCness that ensues. I just had a lot of fun with this, it wasn't written for anybody to critique, but now (remember, a few years later) I'm ready for comments. Harsh or encouraging, I don't care. Flames will go to Giovanni's seat to get him back for all the dastardly deeds, no matter how much they backfired.  
  
AND I DON"T OWN POKEMON!!!!!!! Nope, I dun own nuthin. Well... the twins, and the girl who came in in Ch.2, but... NO POKEMON!!!! Or gym leaders! Or Team Rocket members, unfortunately....  
  
Between [ and ] stands for psychic, telepathy, whatever you want to call it. Understandable by humans and pokemon.  
  
Between { and } stands for pokemon talk. Understood by Mewtwo and other pokemon, but not humans.  
  
And, of course, quotation marks ("") contain normal human speech, understandable by all parties. Any combination of the three above means they are happening simultaneously. ANYway, on with the story!

* * *

[That's not saying I'll sleep, or even spen the whole time, but I'll follow along. Want to catch up on your adventures anyway.] I said, after agreeing to T.C.s question. It wasn't even half a lie- but not the full truth. I didn't care to catch up with them, but they'd tell me nonetheless, and it always was interesting to hear them tell a tale. They flew a bit further, me follwoing closely behind, before landing in the woods near a small lake and stream.  
  
"Hey sis, what's for dinner? I'm starved!" C.T. asked, turning on a bright lantern. I shielded my eyes from the light for a moment, but they quickly adjusted. Eves yelled out in agreement, jumping excitedly around his trainers legs, the boy having by now gotten off his bird and allowing the Pidgeot to rest in a nearby tree.  
  
"Whatever I decide to make." the girl said absently, rooting through her pack without glancing up at her brother. She cast a glance up at me, grinning. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
I almost smiled at her obvious attempt to annoy her brother, but carefully kept my face securely stern. [I don't have a preference.] I answered. Then, with unrestrained sarcasm, added on. [Whatever you decide to make, I guess.]  
  
"Ooh, that's cold." She grimaced.  
  
[What?] I replied, turning to hide my smirk.  
  
"Nothing. Nevermind. Hey, how 'bout tomato soup?" She asked, rooting some more through her pack.  
  
C.T. nearly jumped with joy. "YEAH!!!! I mean... That sounds good. Eves?"  
  
{Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!! Yeah!} Eves squealed, appearing very happy, and not trying to conceal his excitement. He leapt and bounded hyperactively around the camp back to his trainer and resuming his happy bounds around the boy's legs. I had no idea these two shared their food with their Pokemon...  
  
"I think that's a yes." C.T. grinned, seeing Eves obviously having a positive reaction to the statement. He turned to me, trying not to trip over his friend, and I saw he was tryng to hold back laughter. "Mewtwo? How 'bout you?"  
  
It seemed like a new neverending circle. Again, I was asked a question about food, with the same answer. [I've never had it, but if you like it so much it's worth a try.]  
  
"You'll love it!" the boy gushed. "Thanks, sis!" He pulled out a his pokeballs, and set all his pokemon out to enjoy the night air. T.C. did the same before having her charizard start a fire and starting on dinner in a large pot. The pokemon, and C.T., happily took the chance to go swimming. Except the fire types, like Charizard and C.T.s Ponyta, and Pidgeot. I refrained from joining in, not much liking the rowdy look of their play. Pikala came over, having been dunked by Eves, and jumped to my shoulder.  
  
[You're soaked. Must you?] I asked grumpily, glaring from the corner of my amethyst eyes at her. She looked at me, a glint in her eyes, and shook herself off. While still on my shoulder.  
  
{Yes, I must.}  
  
I ignored the urge to psychicly toss her in the middle of the lake, and turned my head away with the intent of making her think I was ignoring her. It didn't work- she started up talking anyway, and I couldn't resist the urge to answer. She was so persuasive, without trying to be...  
  
{So, Mewtwo. Pikala drawled, settling in by my neck. What did you get up to while I was in Kanto?} I managed to keep from answering- for a few minutes. Then I broke down, but didn't look at her. I was engrossed in watching the clouds float across the dark sky, blotting out the stars and moon...  
  
[Well, I moved back to the city, but that's not permamanent. I was just watching over Elizabeth. I've taken to random sleeping patterns, but still much prefer the dark of night to the invasiveness of life during the day. And, as you see, I met Elizabeth. Not much. It didn't seem like that long... How long has it been?]  
  
Pikala stretched, taking her sweet time answering, and had just started to answer when T.C. called out. "Dinner's ready! C.T.! Stop instigating and get your food!!!"  
  
All movement in the water stopped for a second, before it seemed like every living creature there was scrambling to get out and reach camp first. Pikala jumped off in the swarm, and I was swept up in the hurry. Pokemon on all sides, it seemed- or maybe I'm more claustrophobic than I believed. Most likely the latter argument.  
  
I was excited to try this new food- after my last experience with Elizabeth's pack, I wasn't sure what to expect. C.T. seemed to notice my mood, after everyone'd settled down around the clearing. He laughed, throwing a towel around his neck.  
  
"You're gonna love it, Mewtwo. Not only does Sis do something to it, but tomato soup- even when I make it- is to die for." He tousled his dripping hair with the towel, then seemed to rethink his words, seeing as who he was talking to. "Not literally, though... Unless you're a starving man..." This set his mind to thinking, and he squatted on the ground by his sleeping bag. Eves came and sat by him, drooling somehting awful. The sight sent me into laughter, and I struggled to at least try to keep my composure.  
  
[Eves, you're drooling.] I finally choked out, not stopping my smile as he closed his mouth, swallowed, and promptly started drooling again. I think he was trying to make fun of his trainer, who was staring hungrily at the bowls his sister was filling with a steaming red liquid. [ I can see you're excited, but I'm quite sure your trainer does not appreciate Pokemon slobber on his foot.]  
  
C.T., having just noticed it at my comment, shoved his Pokemon away. "Eves, gross!!!! I know ya love me, but you can try showing it in a different way!!" he yelled semi-jokingly at his favorite companion. The whole group had it's laugh at that, T.C. the hardest.  
  
"Okay, you two. Both of you close the mouths before we all drown." She joked, handing out the bowls. I quite enjoyed the soup, but till this day chocolate covered rice balls are my favorite human food. 


	6. Huffy Departure

A/N: I just remembered the deal with all the ill fitting pieces of this story- I started it before I'd seen the second movie, and I hadn't seen the first in a while. A good chunk in, we finally got MewtwoReturns, and then i twisted some details. So... Just overlook any discrepancies for the time being. Thanks!

AND I DON"T OWN POKEMON!!!!!!! Nope, i dun own nuthin. Well... the twins, and Elizabeth, but... NO POKEMON!!!! I wish I owned Mewtwo...

Between [ and ] stands for psychic, telepathy, whatever you want to call it. Understandable by humans and pokemon.

Between { and } stands for pokemon talk. Understood by Mewtwo and other pokemon, but not humans.

And, of course, quotation marks ("") contain normal human speech, understandable by all parties. Any combination of the three above means they are happening simultaneously. ANYway, on with the story!

* * *

"Well, it's kinda getting past the really late time of night. Maybe we should hit the sack." T.C. observed after dinner and a while of small talk. There were murmered agreements and yawns from around the fire, and everybody went to their own night spot. I quelled the fire once everybody settled, and walked back to the edges of the clearing. It was comforting to hear all the sounds of getting comfortable, and to know I wasn't alone. But it was also strange, knowing there were so many others around.

"Good night everybody!" T.C. yawned.

"G'night Peop-uhl !" C.T. drawled, affecting a strange accent to make us laugh.

{Night Eves.}

{Night Pikala!}

The friendliness and openess of the group warmed me, reminding me of how I had once felt. That time ago, surrounded by others like me, but unlike- those I had created. They had, for a time, made me feel at home. Just as welcome to this world as others were. But they had wanted their freedom, and I couldn't deny them that which every Pokemon and human alike deserved. I had not seen one of my fellow clones since that long ago day.

I was startled from my memories by Pikala jumping to my shoulder. {You're pulling away again, 'Two. Don't do it. We like it when you open up. It's a lot more-} She stopped for a yawn.{-fun.}

['Two'? What's that about?] I questioned. She'd never called me that before.

{Yeah. 'Two. It's a lot easier to say...} She curled up and sparked affectionately, before going to sleep, huddled against my neck. Her tail curled behind my neck, making my nervous, but I settled into it once she started snoring. I flew up and settled in the top of one of the trees to try to sleep, but it wouldn't come. I spent the night fully awake, plagued by memories of the past.

In the morning I felt slightly better, having had a breakfast of toast and gone for a short swim. Actually, it was more of a dunk in the lake, with a spin dry afterwards. I got most of the camp wet, and heard quite a few complaints, but I had to laugh at the sour looks on Pikala and C.T.'s faces.

"Hey Mewtwo! We're going back home for a while. We'd appreciate the company, and could definitely use the extra help if you're willing to come along." T.C. said as she as packing everything up and recalling her Pokemon.

[Home to the Polichu Ranch?] I asked. I wasn't sure- I'd only heard Pikala refer to it a few times in passing.

"Nah, home to Union Cave." C.T. growled. He must have slept with a Kakuna, or something... "We _do_ have modern lives, ya know."

"C.T.!!! Be nice!" T.C. yelled at her brother, glaring at his un-hospitable morning attitude. I couldn't blame him. I wasn't much of a morning person, either. I hated the time right after I woke up. T.C. turned an exasperated face to me. "Yes, the Polichu Ranch. How'd you know that?"

[Pikala told me. Are there many Pokemon there?] I asked cautiously, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, _tons_ of Pokemon! Pokemon galore!" C.T. said, giving one final violent jerk to tie his pack. I ignored his tone, and nodded.

[So there would be many humans, as well...] I sighed. To go, or not to? I owed these two humans so much. How could I choose between my fears and my friends?

"Yeah, so.... Oh. You don't like us much, do ya? Humans, I mean." C.T. finally seemed to be getting into a good humour. "Too bad- it's a great place. You'd love it there." he said in mock grief, to try to egg me into it. It wouldn't work- not on me. I shook my head and started to turn away.

{Mewtwo, ya don't hafta be afraida humans, y'know.} My head jerked to the side and I barely caught myself from viciously attacking the Eevee. My vision and body were glowing with the strain of holding back my power, and I'm sure the sight was not a welcome one to the poor pet.

[I am _NOT_ afraid of humans! I fear nothing!] I yelled. Everyone flinched from the outburst in their heads, and I caught my temper before I could explode further. I took a deep breah, and the blue light faded slightly from my vision. [I deeply distrust them, and you know quite well I have a more than valid reason to do so.]

I know my tone was huffy, I know my temper wasn't fully restrained, but I had to leave before I lost control again, or the trainers' shock wore off. I turned so they could see the profile of my face. [I will not be accompanying you to your ranch. As I have said before, I will find you if I wish to talk, or if I hear you are in need. Until that time arises...]

My feet had barely left ground when I heard the boy trainer yell out to me. "Okay, Mewtwo, but here- _catch!_"

I whirled in time to psychicly stop an object from hurtling into the back of my head, and had to restrain from lashing out again. I was particularly sensitive about the back of my neck- more specificly, the band of nerves and blood vessels running behind my neck. I had no time to see what it was before I was startled by the girl yelling at her brother.

"_What'd you do THAT for, you blockhead?! He wasn't ready to catch anything, and we might've NEEDED that case of bread!!!" _With a flick of my wrist, the case was back at their feet, but I didn't stay to hear if they noticed. I flew off back to the city, vaguely aware of something grasping my tail before I did so. I landed at the city limits to whip my tail around and see-

[Pikala?!]

{I wanted to talk to you, but you were leaving. Besides, I hate being around 'em when they're like that. The're going to be yelling at eachother for the next few days, or until they get home. Whichever comes first. Anyway, Eves knows where I went- if he doesn't freak out, the twins won't. We're pretty close. I do this a lot.}

[What, leave them at seemingly random times? It's not a good idea. Go back home, Pikala.] I shot. I still wasn't over my temper flare. Pikala ran around me in a circle, then stopped in front, ignoring my mood.

{I know! We can go to my parent's house! They live right near here, in an old abandoned part of the city!}

[You kept in touch with your... familly?] I hesitated before the word, only now becoming aware that yes, Pokemon may have families, too.

{Yeah, but I didn't really have much of a choice- Dad's a little protective, and he has his _ways_ of finding people.}

I didn't further inquire, but she insisted I come with her to their home, so I nodded and followed. She had a way of lifting spirirts, and spending time with her might help me snap out of it. After a while of her running, and me flying after her, I did feel more jovial.

[T.C. has quite a temper.] I commented, watching for the Pikachu's reacion.

{Yeah, we know. Kinda like someone else I'me close too, isn't she?} She was implying the same about me. I shrugged, not acknowledging that I knew who she was talking about.

{Well, she's also a bit touchy, and really protective of mistreated or wild Pokemon.} I ignored that comment, too. She was playing at mind games. I should have played right back at her, having been dubbed by her trainer as 'The Mind Game Master of the World', but I wasn't in the mood.


	7. Welcome 'Home'

A/N: I still ::sniffle:: don't own ::sob:: po(hic)po(squeak) Pokemon! ::cries:: Nope, i dun own nuthin. Its a little short, and sorry for the wait, but the hurricanes and power out and the laziness factor were all against me.

* * *

Sorry for changing it again, but... the edit things being weird and not accepting my other stuff. ::grrr...::

Between ((and)) stands for psychic, telepathy, whatever you want to call it. Understandable by humans and pokemon.

Between ))and(( stands for pokemon talk. Understood by Mewtwo and other pokemon, but not humans.

Between ()and() is a Pokemon who speaks telepathicaly. It's in a person's head, but it's still Pokemon talk. It's a new one, but I hadta change it to make sense this chapter on, K?

And, of course, quotation marks ("") contain normal human speech, understandable by all parties.

* * *

I stopped in my pursuit of the small white electric mouse for a minute, and sighed. I watched her dodge and weave among old building material, until she stopped at the entrance to an almost completed human warehouse and looked back at me.

))You coming? Or are you just gonna hover there all day?((

((In my own due time, I just may.)) I telepored to her with a smirk, and she laughed at me.

))You can be such a jerk sometimes...(( she scolded. ))Anywho, wait here a sec. I'll be _right_ back!(( With that she disapeared around a corner and left me standing there. A few seconds after I heard muffled Pikachu voices from inside the building. I reasoned it was her parents, and just shifted uneasily. Something about the area was making me nervous- or maybe it was just the lingering human feel.

The door by my side swung open with a creak, and I felt another psychic power nearby. Pikala ran out and jumped on my shoulder with a wide happy face. ))Come in! Welcome home.((

((They live here?)) I said privately. She nodded affirmatively, and I walked into the dim inside. My eyes adjusted quickly, and I saw before me a plump Raichu, and a Xatu.

))'Two, this is Colatta, my mother-(( the Raichu waved and smiled as Pikala pointed her out. ))-And Xant, my father.(( (((A/N: going back to Gold, Silver and beyond in the day care. Just... flow with me. I throw in a few twists me and my sis came up with toying with this story's idea here on out.))) The Xatu nodded gracefully. I almost did a double take. The Xatu was her _father??_

((You never told me you had a mixed heritage!)) I hissed to Pikala alone.

()Well, you never asked, now did you?() she said- telepathicaly- with a bored tone. ()It's not that important, anyway. He's just my dad.() Apparently, that was said to me alone, becase she then turned to her parents.

))Mom, Dad, this is my friend Mewtwo. I invited him over so he wouldn't be alone.((

))Oh, that's fine dear! Any friend of yours is perfectly welcome at any time. You can close the door now, if you'd like- but there's a delightful breeze coming in, so it doesn't matter.(( Colatta simply bubbled with friendliness. She was gushing happy vibes, and I didn't have a shred of a bad mood left.

()How long can we expect you to stay this time, Pikala? And for what do we owe the chance to welcome our daughter?() Xant's 'voice' was surprisingly deep and gentle, for him looking so... well, Xatu-like. They don't exactly appear to be too friendly at a glance. I looked out the corner of my eye o see Pikala's response.

))Oh, a coupla days, probably. C.T. got T.C. mad again, and I wanna give her a chance to cool off and get home.((

))And your friend, Mew Two?(( Colatta bubbled. She said my name like it was two seperate words- hearing it that way reminded me again that I was a second, a clone, and a small waved of anger washed over me, but it quickly passed.

Pikala looked at me, asking me with her eyes. I looked at her parents. ((For a time. Most likely no longer than Pikala does- I do not wish to be a burden.))

The Raichu sparked happily and laughed. ))Oh, s'no trouble at all, dear! Stay as long as ya like. I gather berries to make juices and a sort of salad, so feel free to ask if yer hungry. There's a small room over there if you wish to sleep inside. There's also a small overhang on the roof open. Wherever ya like!(( She giggled again.

I thanked them politely, and excused myself to the room. It was a bit small, and only had a small mat in a corner. It would be fine to sleep inside, though, to get my mind off the city and the twins. I'd never much liked being confined, but there was no door in the doorway, and there was a friendly atmosphere. If I could get to sleep, I wouldn't be troubled by the space.

Thinking about trying to make up for lost sleep, I curled up to try to sleep, but found I couldn't. I was restless, and kept finding my thoughts turning toward the twins, and how Pikala had compared her trainer to me. Was I really that humanlike? I'd realized long ago I had certain traits asociated with the species, but had considered myself more Pokemon than human. Now I was wondering...

And not sleeping like I was trying to.

((What am I going to do about this?)) I asked myself, glaring at the far wall, and debating how much damage I could cause in the city to distract myself.

()About what?() a voice startled me from my torturous musings. I looked over surprisedly at Xant, who was standing in the doorway. I must have been broadcasting louder than I imagined. I suppose my face had shown a hint of confusion, for he asked again. ()What are you going to do about what?()

I thought fast for a valid excuse for my spoken words, and stood up while doing so. ((Just my recent restless state, and current inability to sleep. I was wide awake all yesterday and night, and can not make up for it no matter how hard I attempt to. I am afraid it will start catching up to me...)) I looked down the short distance to his face, hoping he wouldn't embarass me, now that I said something semi important to him.

His black eyes, less than a foot and a half below my own, glinted with understanding and, to my slight disdain, amusement. ()Ah, yes. I've had times like that. Days on end when sleep fails to come. I find my rest att hose moments with meditation. To the body, it is nearly the same. But to the mind...() His eyes closed, obviously with happiness. ()I hear- and can sense- that you are quite strong in psychic abilities.() His eyes opened, serious now. ()Stronger than anyone or thing I have ever encountered.()

He glanced over his shoulder, as did I, and when he saw that there was no one within sight, he turned to me. His eyes now held somehting more, something I couldn't place. Possibly suspicion? ()Mewtwo, I have heard of you, and the trouble you have caused many people and Poke'mon alike. Pikala assures us you are beyond that, but...() His eyes narrowed and his wings ruffled slightly. ()If you bring danger or trouble to our daughter, moreso than already is working against her, I will have you know in advance that I will not permit it. Her colour, and habit of running around without her trainer, are danger enough. She doesn't need an added threat to her safety.()

* * *

A/N: sorry bout the wait, and the slight cliffie, but... Blocks await. I'm at a bit of one, but quickly scaling. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
